Interviewing Jayme
Question #1 Hey Jayme girl I'm excited to see you in action. Why did you decide to be on the show and what do you bring to the table My sister on My daddy side she was on the show and I felt like I can be to she was bad so shit I was like let me step on this screen and slay these hoes lol. Question #2 Who did you get along with in the house and who don't u get along with To be honest I just fuck with My Bitch Bianca and Grace them other hoes I don't fuck with them well Kelly im cool with her I just feel like she need to stand her ground more and keyanna we don't have beef but IDK she was barley there for me to even know her so yeah. Question #3 Describe each girl in one word Bianca-BOMB! Kelly-DRAMA Brooklyn-WEAK Lacey-FOLLOWER Monique-PETTY and Keyanna-BULLY I guess Question #4 Why do you think Kelly was drama and why do u think the other girls picked on her IDK She was Just always in something I will say This she would do or say something then when they popped off on her she played victim I feel like they picked on her Because They was Following Keyanna around PERIOD Question #5 What was it about Brooklyn and Monique that rubbed you the wrong way and how did the beef between u and the girls start Brooklyn Fake as fuck I swear like she a dick rider she would be Kelly bff but when the other girls come around she would mess with her that's just fake and I called her out on it and we fought and Monique I didn't have any beef with Monique like none and than like towards the end of the season she express all these feelings that she had towards me how she didn't like me and all this and im like girl we been here for 4 weeks and you aint say or do nothing now you want to be bad girl please Question #6 Quick question about something u said earlier who was your sister from a previous season? Oh My Lil sister gabby from the Chicago season Question #7 Did you guys have a reunion and if so what can u spill about it It Was Ok I Guess I Fought Monique and Brooklyn aint want it and I Feel Like Kelly was Playing Victim Keyanna literally was Like she sorry but if she wanted to fight then run like we all was like Kelly run up run up and Keyanna was standing waiting but Kelly was Playing Victim so yeah. Question #8 And last question what was it like living in the house was it a fun time or was it a miserable experience Girl or boy lol I thought I was go be living the life but production take our phones we don't have TV or radio the 1 computer only went to emails that's it and they fine you when you fight or don't do what they want you to do.